


The time Stanley fell

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Series: The truth behind the clown and the kids [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Basically suffering, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robert grey is a sneaky bastard, Seduction, Smutty bullshit wtf, Stan and Richie oml, Stan is shook, Tags added for each update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: When Stanley disappeared what really happened?





	1. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets a bit TOO close to a certain stranger

Stan gets up,his mind has been on Robert this entire time,he didn't trust the man entirely but he was attractive as hell, his obedient and religious side had been debating on what the fuck to do this entire time,it was now 6pm and he found himself putting on shoes and a coat. His mind was telling him it could be a trick, nobody that good looking is nice,and he had Bill, dear Bill. "I'm sorry Bill..I promise I'm not cheating.. I promise.."his legs lead him to his front door which he locks and heads to the house, "his fingers are sweaty as hell, he sees the familiar creaky house and sighs.he shouldnt be here.it's too late because the clown knows he's here, and Robert is waiting. Stan knocks smartly on the door,after he had straightened the pot plants of course,the door opens to Robert again"hello Stanley!"stan looks up."hi! How are you this evening?" The man smiles,"fine, you?"stan nods"alright I suppose" Robert nods "do you want a drink?it's a bit nippy out there."Stan managed a "yes please tea would be nice" as he looks around the lounge. "Wow." He says . Not noticing how the man was in his shirt and trousers only. The first few buttons undone."here you go. I have milk and sugar here."stan takes the cup and nearly drops it when he notices the man's lack of clothing, there's a small twitch in his underwear."thank you very much." He sits on a chair slightly awkwardly after fixing his tea.he sips it while they talk until hears a small"oh dear." He jumps and notices the man looking directly at his groin and yes,he's rock hard. His cheeks flush."s-sorry I um-" "not at all. Come here.."" Stan only then realised he was in trouble."why?" Goddamn it stan. Giving in to lust.what would Bill say? "Because I can help you." "I um..I have a boyfriend.." feeble excuse.."he won't know. Besides I saw you looking." The man was smirking, a seductive smile as he holds Stan's waist.god he was tiny compared to Robert, something was pressed against his crotch suddenly. He was sat in Robert's lap,the man had let his own cock out and it stood proud and tall. Stan bit his lip "but Bill..." "ignore him for now."a hand stroked at his thighs. His breathing hitched, he was shifted slightly.his erection was straining and uncomfortable. Suddenly contact hit his groin.he moans quietly,Robert was rubbing himself off and stan was getting the friction of the other's length.his eyes close and doesn't care that he's suddenly being stripped.this goes on until stan feels precum leaking out of him. Suddenly cold air meets his cock .he twitches,also realising he was naked on a stranger's lap "s-stop!" He chokes out as the tip of his cock is teased. The precum squeezed out of him.he bucks up into his hand."that's it.. you don't want me to stop though right?" He smirks. The grip on his cock tightens.he's speechless.instead he bucks, again, Robert chuckles"go on. If you want friction you'll have to move, it feels good doesn't it.." he bites his lip and thrusts his hips into the tight fist.his hips basically slam into his fist suddenly he feels sharp teeth on his neck."you're easier as adults aren't you?" It was pennywise, sharp pain hits him as his cum shoots out,as his orgasm fades so does his vision."time to float Uris." The words buzz as yellow lights surround him and then He's gone.


	2. A return

Stanley Uris was floating, his conscious had faded to a different world, or so it was thought until in his subconscious he heard something. "God knows the weak cannot battle evil so he guides them so safety. " it was so quiet but his entire body falls . he's winded and he's laying on someone, his head Is fuzzy and he has no clue what's happening until he hears something. He forces his eyes open and Bill's looking at him, so full of love. He feels Bill bury himself into his neck, it tickles and he lets himself close his eyes again"my baby! You're alive!"he was crying with joy into him until Richie senses movement,"who's there?"they turn and Bill shifts. A tall man with brown hair and a sharp jawline looks at them."who thefuck are you?" There was a smile"Richie baby don't you know?"Richie's eyes widen"Eds?" He looks shocked. There's a small sigh from behind them. Stan had shifted, eyes fluttering open."Eddie, where were you? I missed you" Before he could answer Bill speaks "D-Don't trust h-him p-please."Richie glares"why?I want him back after all those years."After a moment of fuzzy thoughts Stan chips in"y-you. You're the one w-who tricked me."there was a pause"how are you alive?"the body changes to one of a clown."how dare you! You don't listen to my warnings! Now you'll all die!"he lashes out "you're not even friends anymore! One of you's A drug addict! Fighting over nothing taking everything personally! Hilarious!"Richie looks uncomfortable,"do you think you'll defeat me while missing Edward? You can't talk to each other either!"he corners Richie who's trembling, sober for sure.he's like a rabbit. "Time to see your Eddie then druggie!" There was a crack as Bev's boot collided with the clown's face giving Richie time to move as IT's head spins towards her."big mistake! You can'tdefeat me!" "Oh yeah?I'll break you to bits fuckhead!" Richie swings a rock at him."stupid boy!"he snarls the fight carries on for what feels like hours but in reality was three quarters of an hour. It eventually ended with Pennywise being biffed with a random piece of metal,and pinned to a wall by a bar sent by mike.Bill immediately went to grip Stan's arm and pull him into a kiss their fingers were twined tight around each other's.stan enjoyed it greatly, Bill's lips were slightly chapped though."eww quit it you homos!" Bev smiles and pulls the shy Ben into a kiss."shit! Richie!" He'd disappeared at some point. Bev sighs"if I can find him I'll have a word."she walks off and Stan looks confused."is Richie okay?" Bill sighs"he's n-not o-okay and it-it's m-my fault."Stan stares." Hate Richie ?soft hearted Bill? I can't believe this." He hugs him tight as they cry into each other. Bev returns. Shaking" Richie needs help.." she drops a bag of cocaine on the floor.there was silence "I didn't know it was that bad.."Mike chews on his lip and Bill breaks down on the ground "I-I shouldn't h-have bullied him a-and s-said w-w-what I did."he wails into the rocks until eventually Stan and Bev calm him down and get him home.unfortunately that wasn't it.three hours later Bev appears"guys, Richie's in hospital, he's overdosed on drugs."Bill didn't move. Stan gets up "can we go see him?" "Yeah."they smile bravely and Stan sits next to Bill and leans against his shoulder "I want to talk to Bill in private first"they nod and leave for a moment. Once everyone was gone Stan takes Bill by the hand,"what happened Bill? Did I miss something? "Bill seems to look at him for a moment, his eyes distant and thoughtful. "I-I w-w-well you went m-m-missing and i got really angry at R-Richie and i started fighting with him..I said all sorts and I-I-I think H-He took it personally and got hurt..I feel horrible. "Stan sighs softly."what did you say?" Bill shrugs."I don't r-remember b-but he got upset. "Stan nods and rubs his back."what made you so angry? "W-well t-the thought of losing s-someone else..I wanted you back."Stan was genuinely confused. He'd gone missing without realising? He remembers something and bites his lip . Richie...He hugs Bill tight "if you're sorry he'll forgive you." B-b-but what if h-he doesn't m-make it?" "Don't think like that baby, he's Richie, he's determined. " they cuddle for a bit longer before walking out, fingers locked, they hadn't properly outed themselves but their friends could tell. Bev leads them to the door silently but as they go on their way Bev glances at them"do you know?"she whispers to him and he nods.squeezing Bill's hand more.she looks sad but says nothing else until they get to the Bill runs off down to Richie first.everyone looks at each other in shock."let's give them time."this comes from Mike."yeah.but not long incase they start bickering again." After five minutes they appear at the door to find Bill and a tearful Richie hugging tightly, Bill was patting his back gently.and Richie suddenly raises a shaking hand and strokes his cheek."don't worry a-about me billiam I just..slipped up a bit."Bev walks in "a bit?" Stan cringed, harsh..why didn't you tell us?"Richie sighs"I couldn't bevvy..I tried to find a way!"bev strokes his hair."it's alright Richie don't be upset! Things happen."she glances to his arms and bites her lip but says nothing.he picks up on this and laughs shakily"ugly aren't they?I promise I'll try and fix myself."he smiles shyly.everyone smiles back.he goes to greet everyone else especially Stan with a small"Stan the man! Good to see my boy!" They silently commubica their joy to see each other.It was obvious he was still hurt by Bill's accusations but seeing Stan had lightened him up considerably.they laugh and joke for ages until they're kicked out and when they leave only Stan picks up on just how emotional Richie is.as he leaves a pale hand takes his hand. "Love him..not me."Stan nods. He found that hard. Deep down they knew Stan wanted Richie, Richie wouldn't allow it for the sake of him and Bill's relationship but as early adults there had definitely been some fun between them.stan sighs as he squeezed Richie's hand."in return be strong Richie. " he sees a tear slide down Richie's cheek as he lets go of him. He understands Richie's emotions greatly. -flashback- "Richie? What are you doing here so late? "Stan had walked in to his kitchen to see Richie. "You want to see me don't lie..We know it."Stan bites his lip, he feels Richie's hips against his and he's being held, by his hips..what the fuck..Richie's lips brush his neck."fuck Stan you're so tempting. ." He was lusting, it was so obvious and Stan was returning it. Their hips rock against each other. "Fuck Stan..I want you.."Stan pants into his neck."have me."Richie grips him tighter, "mmm, you tease..I'll. .I'll fuck you so well you can't stand "And so he did and he lost his ability to stand for a week . he'd bend slightly with a groan which in turn would provoke Richie more, their trysts became more often until he said it."I love you." Richie had looked at him sadly."Stan. .I'm not right for you. .get yourself a man who will be gentle. " Stan had asked who but Richie hadn't answered but returned with a cigarette, smoking whilst Stan fidgeted with anything in his reach, arranging whatever it was until Richie spoke. "Bill." -flashback over- Stan sighs softly as his fingers link with Bill's, he remembers the time he held Richie's hand and felt giddy and happy, would it be the same now? He didn't know if he could forget his relationship with Richie, he knew Richie wouldn't either and neither would..He.

**Author's Note:**

> Lolll sexual bullshit is the best form of character disappearance lmao! This will be updated while the story is running, as ifit was being double narrated but you can read it afterlost is finished if you wish (about4- 10 more chapters possibly)


End file.
